Impredecible
by blue kirito
Summary: Porque un malentendido de Hakuryuu puede provocar que Aladdin haga suyo a Judal.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único Impredecible.**

 **.**

Aladdin vuelve de la biblioteca esbozando la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo. El cielo está completamente despejado, el sol brillante, las nubes esponjosas como ellas solas. El pasto fragante, la brisa refrescante y lo mejor de todo. Judal el gran amor de su vida es también su marido luego de pasar por tantas penurias. ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Y hablando del susodicho, este viene de frente con uno de sus ya característicos duraznos en mano. Abrió grande la boca pero antes de morderlo paró en seco, suspiró y lo miró como si no le importara para terminar guardandole en un bolsillo.

« _-¿Eh? Judal-kun no parece muy animado.»_

Se acercó rápidamente a él y le contempló preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Mmm-con desgano.

-Si necesitas algo...

-Nada-seco.

-Ah b-bueno, supongo que si no tienes deseos de platicar tampoco conviene forzarte.

-Así es.

Aladdin se hizo a un lado. Su pareja está extraña por decir lo menos. Siempre que algo no le parece se queja hasta el cansancio, pero ahora. Ni eso le inspiró.

« _-¿Hemos caído en eso que llaman rutina? Mmm no creo, nuestro días son tan agitados que incluso Alibaba-kun se desmayó ayer por tanto trabajo, al igual que Kouen-ojisan, increíble que le sucedan cosas así. Y en cuanto al ámbito sexual, bueno; dudo que haya posición que no hayamos practicado ya, ¿entonces?»_

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño confundido. Pronto puso sus pies en marcha a la habitación del Hakuryuu, siendo el mejor amigo de su marido tendría que estar enterado, ¿o no? Llegó a su destino y abrió de golpe la puerta.

-O-o-o-¡onisan!

Cubrió sus ojos aterrado.

-¡Lo siento no fué mi intención verte desnudo!

-No lo estoy, al menos del todo. Solamente me cambiaba porque tomé un baño luego de practicar-se arregló con propiedad-Ya está.

-Ah, en verdad lo lamento.

-No pasa nada. Somos chicos, no tengo algo que no hayas visto antes.

-Supongo.

-Si tienes tanta prisa debe ser importante-asintió.

-Algo le ocurre a Judal-kun, se ve mmm deprimido.

-Imaginé que lo notarías tarde o temprano.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece tomar asiento? No es un tema que podamos tocar con la puerta abierta.

Ambos se colocaron en el lecho y se miraron con seriedad el mayor y nerviosismo el otro.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Para ti tal vez. Veras, hace unos días Alibaba-dono bebió.

-Oh no.

-Si. Y bueno, dió detalles inapropiados de su relación con Sinbad-dono.

-¿Y el problema es?

-Ah, parece que imposible de solucionar para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-No es de mi gusto meterme en asuntos de terceros pero supongo que Judal es el activo cuando tienen sexo, ¿o no?

-Pues si. Es mayor, no me parece extraño.

-¿Siempre es así?-asintió-Lo entiendes, ¿o no? La mayoría de las veces es como un niño, muy inmaduro y terriblemente voluntarioso.

-Además de chantajista.

-Muy cierto. El punto es que ah, ¿cómo te lo digo? Quiere que al menos una vez seas tu quien lo ame. Que no se vea en la obligación de satisfacer tus necesidades, sino lo contrario. Aún me pregunto como no lo pidió desde el principio. Pero siendo algo a lo que no estas acostumbrado pues...

El magi apretó sus puños sobre las rodillas.

-He sido tan injusto con él. ¡Es mi turno para seducirlo!

-¡¿Podrás?!

-Visité muchos burdeles con Alibaba-kun. Dudo que sea distinto.

-Que no te escuche. Podría malinterpretar tus palabras.

-Gracias onisan. Quiero hacerlo muy feliz.

-Eres un buen chico y él mmm intenta ser un amigo decente. Suerte.

Aladdin sonrió y se marchó. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Durante la cena el oráculo estuvo especialmente silencioso. Incluso ignoró varios comentarios de Alibaba que se prestaban perfectamente para molestarle. Se levantó y fué a tomar un baño para volver a la habitación que comparte con el hijo de Solomon. El sueño le vence porque tiene la moral por el suelo, nunca se creyó tan débil pero tampoco interesa. Apenas abre la puerta el peli azulino pone el seguro y le mira con decisión.

-No estoy de humor enano.

-Judal-kun...

-¿Qué?

-Cállate.

Entonces si que la sangre en su interior hirvió y sus ojos destellaron fuego.

-¡¿Quién carajo te...?!

Aladdin le estampó contra la puerta y besó con fuerza, como si quisiese arrancar sus labios.

 _«-Judal-kun quiere ser dominado. Entregar una parte de su alma que nunca ha sido tocada. Y solo yo puedo cumplir su deseo.»_

El peli azulino le tomó del mentón y obligó a separar los labios de modo que le fué sencillo introducir la lengua. Siquiera pidió permiso, acarició cuanto le vino en gana, enredó la suya con la ajena que por instinto forcejeó, pero fué dominada con los movimientos lujuriosos y húmedos que la saliva permite, tan calientes; justo como la piel del sacerdote que no logra entender lo que está sucediendo. Pero poco importa porque en cuanto esa puerta se cerró, dejó fuera su capacidad para razonar. Y no la necesita, no cuando su más grande sueño parece volverse realidad. Los roces de Aladdin se vuelven más demandantes e intensos con el transcurso de los segundos, incluso Judal se ve privado del vital oxígeno. Y solo es liberado cuando la saliva comenzó a escapar por las comisuras de su boca. Aladdin lamió y bebió lo que pudo con total e inesperado cinismo.

-Ah aaaaahh enano, ¿qué está...?

-Shiii-colocó el índice sobre sus labios-no digas nada y solo déjate querer.

Aladdin le tomó de la cintura y delineó el contorno para subir y retirar la suerte de bufanda blanca que este siempre tiene en sus hombros, y sin más la tiró al suelo. Luego le despojó de los adornos en brazos y cuello. El corazón de Judal va a mil, su lindo y dulce enano parece una persona completamente distinta. Y traga duro cuando Aladdin se desplaza por debajo de su top y con los pulgares toca los pezones.

-Ahmmm...

Las mejillas del mayor se tiñen de un encantador carmin. El otro acerca el rostro y captura el lóbulo para comenzar a chupar mientras la atención en el pecho continúa e incluso aumenta cuando el pequeño les remueve en todas direcciones y tira de ellos. Poco a poco cobran firmeza, es entonces que le retiran la prenda y la estimulación continúa a una mano con uno mientras el otro es mordido suavemente.

-Mmm...

El más joven apresa el izquierdo con sus labios y lo jaja, duele un poco pero es una sensación curiosamente adictiva. La mano libre se paseó por el abdomen remarcando cada perfecto músculo hasta adentrarse al pantalón y capturar el miembro con suaves movimientos alucinantes.

-Muang enano~.

Los dedos de este son mágicos, gentiles pero certeros. Tocan cada poro y terminal nerviosa como si fuese amo y señor. El oráculo se derrite entre tanto calor, se sofoca con los gemidos que el placer no le permite liberar y que se atoran deliciosamente en su garganta con intención de asesinarle. La virilidad palpita con insistencia hasta erguirse. Aladdin susurra sobre sus labios:

-Estas muy duro Judal-kun.

Frase que hizo estallar algo en su pecho. Desconocía por completo que su inocente enano podía hablar sucio, y vaya que le excita.

-Si, mucho...dime más.

-No-sonrió malicioso-haré algo mejor.

Sin previo aviso Aladdin prácticamente le arrancó el pantalón dejando expuesta la erección que el otro sintiéndose vulnerable intentó cubrir. Pero un nuevo beso le privó de la oportunidad. Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando el contrario comenzó a juguetear con sus testículos. Luego, la lengua del magi del rukh dorado le recorrió por la boca, el cuello, la clavícula. En el pecho se detuvo para saborear la areola y pezones enrojecidos, para pasear por el abdomen y embestir su ombligo. Las manos del mayor se aferraron a los hombros de su amante y le sujetó con fuerza enterrando las uñas. El de ojos zafiro le restó importancia y continuó su recorrido para lamer el bajo vientre. Las manos de Aladdin frotan el pene haciendo paso para que pueda chupar los testículos, los succiona con tal ímpetu que la fuerza en las piernas del contrario se desvanece pero no cae porque logra evocar su magia de levitacion.

-¡Aaaaaahh maldición Aladdin me vuelves loco! ¡Jódeme, párteme, que no pueda caminar nunca más!

El mencionado rió un poco y besó la punta del miembro haciendo que el otro pegase un brinco, sin más lo introdujo en su boca. Lo chupó y degustó con la lengua en toda su longitud. Judal vió como Aladdin se tragaba por completo la ardiente erección y como está emergía decenas de veces sin exagerar. Cerró los ojos deseando que ese momento fuera eterno, empleando toda fuerza de voluntad pero todo llega a su fin, y su virilidad se liberó en boca ajena. El de orbes zafiro lo pasó todo sin dificultad y le devolvió su libertad dejando una estela de saliva y semen que le unió por algunos segundos a la zona.

-Eres delicioso Judal-kun.

Él estaba demasiado perdido y ahogado en placer para decir algo y fué así como de un instante al otro fué lanzado a la cama sin consideración, boca abajo. Aladdin tomó asiento sobre su trasero y beso su nuca para descender por la torneada espalda dejando visibles marcas rojizas que lo señalan como suyo. Los labios quemaron cuanto tuvo en su camino, incluso besó la retaguardia y piernas. Judal entierra el rostro en las sábanas sintiéndose avergonzado y necesitado a partes iguales. Su espalda se arquea y sus ojos se abren al máximo al igual que la boca cuando la sorpresa le invade, el menor le penetra con la lengua una y otra vez sin descanso. Su rostro se pone bien rojo, uno de esos besos de su color favorito, uno que ni el se atrevió a dar. Y le encanta, su entrada cosquillea con la saliva de Aladdin que además se hizo del control del miembro ajeno de nueva cuenta y comienza a estimularle. Judal se corre nuevamente con tantas atenciones y Aladdin deja de saborearle para introducir de a poco los dedos. Preparandole, dilatando para no hacerle daño. Es cuando los gemidos y prácticamente gritos de Judal parecen canto de ángel que se da cuenta de que está listo. Le voltea boca arriba y le coge de las pantorrillas, haciéndose paso entre las piernas. La espalda del mayor está apoyada por completo sobre la cama pero las extremidades inferiores son capturadas por las manos del otro. El sacerdote sonríe con maldad al ver que Aladdin no puede desfogar su miembro y lo toma para dirigirlo a su entrada.

-Soy todo tuyo ¡Ummmmm!

El peli azulino no le dejó terminar la frase, le penetró de una estocada que llegó hasta el fondo, y no se detuvo, arremetió con todo el amor y pasión que hay en su alma. Deseando que sus sentimientos llegaran fuerte y claro. Su cadera se mueve en un vaivén lujurioso y morboso.

El de ojos escarlata llora de placer, se remueve mientras Aladdin le empuja y se clava en sus entrañas sin descanso. La piel de ambos se recubre de una fina capa de sudor y se escucha con nitidez el golpeteo que produce cada estocada, además de miles de suspiros. Transcurridos varios minutos Aladdin comienza a ver borroso, siendo algo que no acostumbra exigió de más a su cuerpo.

 _«-Y Judal-kun hace tanto.»_

Por increíble que parezca nunca se ha quejado respecto a ello. Una enorme felicidad desbordó su corazón y el interior de su amante al tiempo que la sustancia color perla abandonó el miembro del menor. Salió despacio y sonrió mientras el sacerdote le devolvia el gesto sugerente.

-Ah ah ahh eres fantástico enano.

-Te amo, Judal-kun.

El hijo de Solomon se tambaleó de izquierda a derecha para finalmente desmayarse pero ser sostenido por su esposo que besó sus labios con cariño.

-Gracias por siempre esforzarte. Te amo Aladdin.

Le colocó en el lecho, a su lado y cubrió con las sábanas. Le admiró a detalle poniendo énfasis en sus rosadas mejillas y fabulosa sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta se durmió también.

...

Al día siguiente.

Aladdin abre los ojos de a poco y los frota para intentar levantarse. Pero al hacerlo una punzada le ataca en la zona más íntima de su ser. Coloca su mano encima en un vano intento de dar alivio.

-¿Duele enano?

Le interroga desde la ventana donde se come un durazno.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-¿Se te olvidó que me cogiste? No creas que es tan fácil.

-Ya veo.

-Se supone que quien quede sin caminar sea yo, no tu. Pero bueh, haces delicioso el amor.

-¡¿Enserio?!-ilusionado.

-Si, fué todo muy rico. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Simple curiosidad.

-Bueno. Últimamente parecías deprimido y Hakuryuu-onisan dijo que al escuchar las anécdotas de Alibaba-kun pues tu querías...-se ruborizó.

-¿Del torpe unicornio? Si, como no-con ironía-ese es feliz hasta porque lo viole una escoba, eso si no le pasó ya. Nah, de ese sería el último de quien tuviera envidia.

-¿Entonces porque estabas tan distante y apático? Incluso comías poco.

-Eso ocurrió porque hace unos días me quedé dormido en un árbol y se me cayó un durazno que rodó hasta por donde no te imaginas. Me dió pereza lavarlo y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Total, creí que siendo un magi no me haría daño, pero adivina qué...

-Judal...kun...

-Aunque ya me siento bien.

El peli azulino palideció.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! ¡Mi lengua estuvo en...!-se sonrojó-¡Me hará daño!

-¿Quién te manda meterla donde no debes?

-Que injusto.

El sacerdote tomó asiento a su lado y sonrió.

-En verdad eres torpe. Cambias de rol por una vez y casi te matas en muchos aspectos.

-¿Entonces...no te gustó?

-¿Bromeas? Sabes usar lo que te heredó Solomon. Mmm aunque me pregunto si también era tan pequeño.

-¡JUDAL-KUN!-furioso.

-Nah-le besó-pero nunca dejes de intentar. Siempre amaré tu insolencia y que seas el único menso que a pesar de todo nunca me tuvo miedo. Eres mi rival, mi amante, mi esposo, el gran amor de mi vida.

-A veces dices cosas tan bonitas.

-Si puedes hablar sucio, nada me impide que intente mejorar un poco mi forma de expresarme. Ahora échate que te voy a coger.

-Que poco te duró. ¡¿Y cómo crees?! ¡Así como estoy me vas a mandar de vuelta al rukh!

-Ahórrate las quejas que te desgraciaste solo.

-Uh~.

Forcejearon un poco hasta que Judal resbaló y cayó de sentón.

-¡Me lleva en toda mi puta...!

-¡Judal-kun! Espera...entonces si.

-Ni te emociones que fué mi primera vez, es normal.

-¿Entonces eras virgen?

-De ahí si, mi pene tiene tu nombre.

-Uh~ no sé si fué un comentario lindo como para sonreír o debería llorar.

-¿Por qué no ambas? Eres tan impredeciblemente sensual~. Nunca cambies, adoro la adrenalina con que llenas mis días.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

Unieron sus labios de nueva cuenta, instante en que las mejillas del oráculo se colorearon de rojo.

 _«-Es muy puro pero pocos lo notan. Agradezco que el destino me diera la oportunidad de compartir nuestras vidas. Estoy seguro de que el rey Solomon te hizo para mi.»_

Dijo para sus adentros un muy perverso y posesivo Aladdin, porque con Judal descubre facetas de su alma que también para él estaban ocultas. Y sin importar que tan retorcido pueda llegar a ser, existe alguien que siempre le aceptará.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, este es un fic que me pidieron hace tiempo, es el primer AlaJu (lemon) que escribo. Y creo que al final Aladdin me quedó algo uke, pero me encanta así y no lo puedo evitar~. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por su tiempo compañeros de vicio. Y mil gracias por la paciencia, lo prometido es deuda y siempre intento cumplir :3. Hasta la próxima! Mmm la narrativa fué un poquito distinta, un poco más sucia (? Que pena! Ja ja ja, pero es algo que siempre quise escribir, espero no haya quedado muy vulgar je je je.**


End file.
